


The Captain and His Soldier

by Thegreenlanternslight



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 02:12:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2331401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thegreenlanternslight/pseuds/Thegreenlanternslight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yearning is the last drive of the men.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Captain and His Soldier

**Author's Note:**

> I was hoping to make the two poems side by side but I don't understand formatting that well yet. Feel free to give me your honest opinions and criticisms or constructive comments.

The Captain

There is a glint in these eyes  
The shining tomorrow of serving this country gives the young man a grand sense of accomplishment and satisfaction

There are exchanged glances  
The understanding between the men being that the world could never be ready for this love that drives them

There is a gun in these hands  
The nervousness of each movement highlights the nature that the young man has come to know

There are boots on these feet  
The march is in the best step to the flow of the others around him, none of whom suspect where the young man will soon be

There are orders to report  
The world must know that this war shall not be lost to the threat of evil and those who would have us fight shall know no mercy

There are doctors all around  
The young man now stands on the precipice of an inglorious forever that will ensure that he is known in the history books

There are hopes on this young man  
His symbol is the one that shall send the message of greatness to the hearts of the many and the minds of the enemy

There is a letter that is hidden  
The love of the soldier is told in details that prove the longing has been something both young men will always know

There is bravery in the mission  
The mission that should never have been taken sees the freedom of innocent men and the beginning of the captain’s age

There are the commando’s  
There is the countryside  
There is victory  
There is falling

There is awakening  
The captain returns for the saving of humanity from threats it cannot possibly hope to contain

There are hero’s  
There are secrets  
There are lies  
There are enemies

There is the bridge  
The execution of perfect movements leaves the warrior’s at a standstill and the serpent uncoils for its rise into the light

There is a mask  
The flashes of love that pain the captain are nothing to the soldier who must grapple with his memory calling to him as if from afar

There is an ache in this heart  
The knowledge that possibly nothing can be done to save the soldier will consume the captain

There is the tower  
There is the age of the shield being brought down around us and the knowledge that the war between gods will only continue 

There is the standing in the light  
The knowledge that the shield on the captain’s back is a promise and the world will never have to question his promise

Yet there is great defeat in this love  
The knowing of the threat and it’s name only serve to push the warrior towards being the weapon he feared he would be  
A weapon no more free than the soldier

 

The Soldier

There is a glint in these eyes  
The shining tomorrow of serving this country gives the young man a grand sense of accomplishment and satisfaction

There are exchanged glances  
The understanding between the men being that the world could never be ready for this love that drives them

There is a gun in these hands  
The familiar brilliance of each movement highlights the nature that the young man has come to know

There are boots on these feet  
The march is in the best step to the flow of the others around him, none of whom suspect where the young man will soon be

There are orders to report  
The world must know that this war shall not be lost to the threat of evil and those who would have us fight shall know no mercy

There are doctors all around  
The young man now stands on the precipice of a dark forever that will ensure that he is known in the history books as only a shadow

There is hope in the young man  
His Captain’s shield raised him from a fate that would have only shown him darkness, war, pain, and cold

There is a letter that is hidden  
The love of the captain is told in details that prove the longing has been something both young men will always know

There is bravery in the mission  
The mission that should never have been taken sees the freedom of innocent men and the beginning of the captain’s age

There are the commando’s  
There is the countryside  
There is victory  
There is falling

There is awakening  
The soldier returns to the world with pain and suffering to become a weapon that humanity cannot hope to contain

There are lies  
There are targets  
There are missions  
There are only missions

There is the bridge  
The execution of perfect movements leaves the warrior’s at a standstill and the serpent uncoils for its rise into the light

There is a mask  
The flashes of love that pain the captain are nothing to the soldier who must grapple with his memory calling to him as if from afar

There is an ache in this heart  
The knowledge that possibly nothing can be done to save the soldier will consume the man who once was James Barnes

There is the tower  
There is the age of the shield being brought down around us and the knowledge that the war between gods will only continue

There is agony in the shadows  
The knowledge that the old man knows he once was young and that as a young man he might have been someone who loved

Yet there is great victory in this love  
The knowing that he might have been loving  
Only serves to push the weapon towards being the warrior he wishes to be  
The captain’s warrior


End file.
